In Too Deep
by striderRaYa
Summary: Alys finds her life tied to a dragon. How would they get along? Will their relationship go from prey-predator to love-life?
1. Chapter 1: At The Beginning

**In Too Deep**

**Chapter 1: At the Beginning**

I'm flying.

I could see the homes, trees and clouds below me. I feel my hair and skirt flying around yet I can't feel the wind.

I'm flying and I don't know how.

Then I feel something clutch my waist – or maybe it was there all along, I just didn't notice. It was a claw.

Something hovered above me, shielding me from the sun but as I look up to see what it was, I felt the claw relax its grip and suddenly I'm falling and screaming but nothing comes out of my mouth. Then I hear something.

_Tripping out, spinning around_

_ I'm underground, I fell down_

_ Yeah I fell down_

Unexpectedly, I see my cat falling in slow-mo and singing in Avril's voice.

Wait, WHAT!?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Ow!" I yelped when I fell out of my dream and my bed. I rubbed my behind which got kinda sore from the fall. "Why did you let me fall?" I kick the bedstead groggily. _Right, blame it on the bed._

Lately, my dreams have become weirder and weirder I'm surprised I'm still not used to them.

I stood up and zombie-walked to the mirror, tried to fix my nest-like hair but gave up eventually. I realized the song in my dream came from the blaring speakers of our next-door neighbor. It's one of my favorites not only because of the movie and lyrics and tune, but because of its title. Alice. _Not at all that far from Alys, huh? _

Someone knocks on my door but I don't open it.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! You'll be late and it might start raining again." Dad's right. I look at the clock, 7:44 and I have an 8:30 class. Great.

After a quick, warm bath and selecting the most appropriate outfit for the seemingly rainy day, I strode to the kitchen where I found my Dad feeding Chesh. Chesh is my cat who also happened to be my best friend in the universe. Fine, scratch that. He's my only friend in the universe.

"Hey, you want me to drive you to school?" Dad offered. I could already hear the pitter-patter of the rain outside and I've half a heart to accept Dad's offer. But I knew he had so many TINkerings to do, being the only tinsmith in our little town.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Besides, I need to exercise to keep my shape." I answered, grinning like a fool.

He chuckled. "Yeah right. As if you have a shape."

A few minutes later found me walking clumsily towards the school gate. It was a typical school, the buildings looking dull and depressing, the teachers seeming worse than the buildings and the students being the worst of all. There were the varsity and the cheerleaders who thought they were the coolest, the bullies and jerks who went around terrorizing everyone (well, what did you expect?), the nerds who were the magnets for bullies, and the invisibles. And yeah, I'm one of those invisible girls, the ones you just passed your eyes over yet you didn't really acknowledge.

I was contemplating my wonderful school life when a car horn blows up my mind. I clamber up the sidewalk hastily to avoid the oncoming vehicle but since it was me and it was raining, I just had to make a scene there.

I lost my footing in the mud as I scrambled up and fell face down a muddy pool. Well, not really face down, my arms got there first but the splash was enough to mess up my face.

Practically, the school's whole population was there to witness my stupidity and clumsiness and I was the laughingstock. This is the first time I'm humiliated like this. I would rather be ignored than be The Biggest Joke of the Century. I clench my fists, trying real hard not to cry because I would only seem weaker then. And they would only laugh harder.

Only one thought runs in my mind: I wish the ground would just crack up and swallow me… I wish the ground would just crack up and swallow me… I wish the ground would just crack up and swallow me…

And the next thing I knew, the ground was cracking up and swallowing me into the deep.


	2. Chapter 2: Alys

**A/N: Yey! the second chapter's here! ^_^ I just want to mention the readers who reviewed this mess I call 'my story' : ulquihime7980, GreenFantasy64, and blackrose29405. I'm realllllllllly thankful for the minute you gave to review this! ****This one's for you guys! **

**I'm writing this one in spite of my midterm exams so pleeeeaaaasssse take your time to REVIEW and tell me what you feel. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon's Bait. But i own Selendrile in my dreams. XD **

**Chapter 2: Alys**

One moment I'm sitting there feeling wretched and miserable, the next I'm falling and screaming my voice box out and trying to figure out what-on-earth is going on. Or rather, what is going on with the earth?

I don't remember what happened after that. _Well, before I woke up that is_. Before the sunlight shone too strong for my eyes to ignore and they had to be covered with my hand.

_Wait, sunlight?_

I sit bolt upright and scan the place. _This place looks like a movie set, like Twilight or something_. Tall, I-have-no-idea-what-these-are trees loomed over me but I was lying in a small clearing so the sun reached me full time. Well, if the sun's there I guess I'm still in Earth.

_Oookay, so where in the world am I now? I don't think there're reserves at our place. It was nearly all cities or plains or…cities. Oh, I mentioned that already? _

I squinted at the sun – it was directly above so I figured it was noon or sometime close. Did I just sleep for like, four hours? Oh well, I'm still thankful I'm here breathing. Like, just how many people you know get gulped down the ground and emerge somewhere alive and kicking?

Just then, I hear a shuffle not far from where I stood and I decided I didn't want to know who or what may be strolling in the forest at noon. Now, if I spent four hours in sleeping, I am now spending four hours walking around the Hundred-Acre Woods. I mean, is this vast or what?

All that walking has taken its toll on me, my legs are beginning to cramp so I sit on an uprooted tree and stretch out. I rummage inside my pack – yep it's still with me so I guess I shouldn't panic that much – and fish out my phone intending to call my folks – namely Dad and Chesh – but it doesn't seem to work, like no nothing whatsoever. Can't even turn it on. Oh well, guess the battery didn't last. I'll just have to get out of here before the dark closes in.

Apparently, the dark did close in on me – I didn't find my way out, heck I didn't even find a decent path! So that left my being shivering and my stomach grumbling. The last time I ate was, like, this morning and it's Good Evening Folks! Sorry, I'm really not into fasting.

The wind blows colder by the minute and I could already hear various night sounds so I don't know to which I'm shuddering to.

"C-c-come on! Annnnnything that could k-keep away this w-wind would be fine!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

As if on cue, I spot a cave a few meters to my left. It was dark but the moon lit my way through the trees and I ran into my dream-come-true, like, thank goodness for caves!

It was warm inside, unexpectedly, remarkably warm though there wasn't anything to give off heat. Or so I think. The cave wasn't small but it wasn't too humongous either, other than that I didn't notice anything else for my eyes are already drooping.

I woke up, in the middle of the night, with two, huge amethyst eyes boring into me.

**So there! I know that was too short but I wanted to put their first meeting on the third chapter which should be posted tomorrow. I'm sorry for the corny-ness but that's just how i like it. Anyway, REVIEW GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Terrified

**A/N: As promised here's chapter 3! I just wanted to say that when I first started writing this I had a different plot in mind and this just popped into my brain like 'the plot's a crap! I think this one's better'. So here I am making a brand new story in my head. Anyway, thanks for those who wait for my updates! Especially the REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCHHHHHHH! :* **

**DISCLAIMER: (do I really have to do this like, all the time?) I don't own the original story. I don't even have the book. -_-**

**Chapter 3: Terrified**

First were the eyes, then the snout, then the body, then the wings, then the scream. All of which were whopping. Except the scream, of course, which was high-pitched and full of terror.

I was still screaming as I ran, out into the woods, out into the cold, out into the dark. Out and away from that…thing. But even with adrenaline flowing through every part of my body, I knew running was pointless. And in the end, I'm dead meat.

I'm lost, I'm hungry, and I'm cold. In short, HOPELESS. And, seeing this monster, there might be all sorts of other monsters here, who would prefer to kill me slowly and torturously. I know – I've watched Wrong Turn like, a dozen times.

So I stopped.

This was the end, so why not be brave for at least once in my life?

I faced my pursuer, with all the courage I could muster and my trembling hands on my hips for added effect. _Stupid, wrong timing sense of humor._

"Well? You can eat me now! And end this nightmare!" I blurted out. 'It' has also stopped and was now staring me down, I was expecting lasers to come out of its eyes – violet-colored lasers. It angled its head to the right, as if to scrutinize me, if I'm dangerous or just plain CRAZY.

I met its eyes, determined to win this staring contest if it's the last thing I do. I really couldn't bring myself to believe I'm dealing with this mythical creature. _If you haven't figured it out yet, it's a dragon. Freaky, huh?_

But nothing, emphasis on nothing, may have prepared me for what I saw next. Because suddenly, there was no more dragon. In its stead is a blond, smirking, naked boy. He also had amethyst eyes.

NO. FREAKING. WAY.

I'm telling you, Autobots and Decepticons are not the only Transformers. Also dragons.

"W-w-wh-?" I faltered. So much for courage and bravery.

"Not so bold now, are we? Oh, and your jaw just dropped to the ground," he said, the smirk never leaving his face. I turned away, embarrassed that he caught me gawking at him and to say that he's naked _but that's NOT what I'm looking at! I swear!_

"I wasn't staring at you," I said defensively. "I'm just…at a loss here. I mean I don't know how you – why you even – I mean heck –?"

"Who said you were staring?" he asked nonchalantly. And then his expression changed so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "You're not from here."

Oh. He knew. He knew?

"Uhm yes, I'm not. But where is 'here' anyway?" I whispered, not really sure if I should be talking to him. Well, if this will keep me alive…

"It's cold out here for _humans, _aren't you freezing?" he asked out of the blue. His tone made me feel like he's talking about mice and not humans.

I just nodded since my brain is still having difficulty processing all this. But my neurons still registered the sudden change of subject. _Note to self: find out where 'here' is and what he's hiding about it_. That would be number 2 on my To-Do list, number 1 is _Stay Alive and Don't Get Eaten by the Great Golden Gila._ Now that I don't see any sign of me being his midnight snack, I realized I love my life and my family and I still have so much left to do and I'm too young to die and I still haven't found my soulmate. _Not that I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm just…oh never mind._

I felt a sudden gust of wind and looked to see he's resumed his dragon form and was hovering a few meters from the ground. Then he grabbed me with a claw which made me think of my body being squashed with little or no effort from him. Thankfully, he didn't crush me; he just skyrocketed for, like, a hundred miles a minute leaving me dizzy, breathless and nauseated. Plus the ice-cold wind whipping at me left me chilled to the bone, unable to even squeak out the escalating fright I'm feeling. I hang on to him like a lifeline.

I've closed my eyes all throughout the flight and dared open it again when I felt like we were losing altitude. And yes we were losing altitude. Or I was. For he just dropped me like a bag of chips onto the sofa. Problem is, there're no sofas in the forest. So I fell…on an itchy yet fluffy haystack. Thank goodness for haystacks!

The dragon circled above the point where he Geronimo-ed me before flying off into hay-knows-where. I suddenly felt anxious, was he leaving me here? What about that aren't-you-freezing-here business? Abruptly, he swoops in (to my…relief?) and drops something over to me – a cloak.

As soon as I recognized it, I quickly put it on and it provided protection from the wind and helped me get warmer. Then he walks out of the shadows in his human form again, now wearing trousers and a plain white shirt.

"Where did you get these?" I questioned him. Trees didn't bear cloth-fruits, right?

He shrugged, "Travelers."

My eyes widened then narrowed at him, "You…didn't eat them, did you?"

He shrugged again, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Nice joke. You scared me for a minute there. Oh look, I'm scared till now.

"Here, eat this," He held out something to me. He's crept up to me when he was ten footsteps away a while ago, how did he do that? "You're hungry, I could tell."

I took it cautiously then examined it; it looked like plain bread though I know now how looks could just as easily deceive…and kill. "This doesn't contain poison, right?"

"If you die, then it's poisoned."

"Thank you. That's really persuading." I murmured, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

His was a poker face, but I could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. His most expressive feature. And most impressive, too.

I bit into the bread and it wasn't poisoned.

"Now, to business," he said, his face totally inscrutable. "I think I could help you get home."

**Tan Ta Ta Tan!haha! I just love cliffhangers!**

** I'm not sure how Selendrile should act as i haven't read the whole book yet, excerpts only up to chapter 3. (-_-) So please bear with my version (and you may want to lend me a Dragon's Bait ^_^v) **

**REVIEW OK? lovelots**


	4. Chapter 4: Far Away

**And here's chapter 4 for you guys. Hope you still enjoy this crap so far. Thanks for those who bothered to review like my new best friends: GreenFantasy64, ulquihime7980 and blackrose29405. XD **

**If there was something you didn't like or some suggestions on their journey just REVIEW or PM me, ok? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. VVV does.**

**Chapter 4: Far Away**

"Now, to business," he said, his face totally inscrutable. "I think I could help you get home."

_And that, folks, is how to make my eyes pop out of their sockets_. Just like that, I gaped at him with the bread halfway to my mouth hanging in mid-air. What. Did. He. SAY?

"Uh, pardon?"

"You're a human and you don't have any scent of fey so you're from the Other Side," he replied patiently.

"The Other Side?" I'm feeling like a total idiot now.

"The side of the world without fey or wizards or magic. The boring side."

Boring side? "So…this side has fey and wizards and magic?"

I know, if someone else told me this story some other time I would have advised him to get a grip and visit his doctor but this was a DRAGON speaking in human form! How can I not believe?

"And everything else in between –spells, curses, the usual."

The usual? "But – but, how come we don't know you exist? I mean exist for real, not only in Fantasyland?"

"Because you chose to view us as legends or bedtime stories for your offspring. Your ancestors didn't want to…meddle with fey. You chose to forget our existence."

"What? Like, we – they separated themselves from…from your kind?"

"Yes. And it proved beneficial to both parties so we kept hidden from your eyes."

I sighed. "So, how did I get here?"

"Maybe, you got sucked in here. Accidentally. It happens quite often nowadays." He said dismissively as he gathered twigs and piled them neatly at the center. Then he struck two medium-sized ones which blazed within seconds and just like that, we had a bonfire.

"What's this place called?" I tried again just in case he'd answer me now.

"The Haven." _Whoa, he answered_. Haven. Like, a sanctuary for the creatures involved with magic.

"You could help me go home how?" finally, the million-dollar question.

"I could fly you over to the Other Side." He stated flatly. I thought about what he just said, and realize he's not telling me everything. I mean, that easy? If that's the case, I could go home without him although it would take me a while, ok maybe a loooooong while considering I don't know this place and all the fey creatures roaming out there but still, I can't help thinking he's got something planned. Something I won't like.

"Why would a dragon waste his time to help me, a mere human girl?" Now that's the billion-dollar question.

"I have my…reasons." The firelight illuminated his smug face but his eyes shone out, bright and unwavering.

I won't go into all the details of that night, nothing significant happened anyway. He never spoke unless I questioned him, he didn't even answer all my questions. But I did obtain some basic information about him.

"Could all dragons…change into humans? Or is it just you?"

"Only golden dragons could change into other beasts." Beast? I said humans! We're not beasts! Though, many act like one…

I notice him staring at me with an expression on his face I couldn't read, then I realize I'd been zoning out.

"Right," I said distractedly. "Uhm, do you…have a name or something?" _I mean, I'm not sure about dragons but I guessed they had to have been called something to be distinguished, right?_ When he didn't answer, just kept on staring at me making me uneasy, I introduced myself first. "I'm Alys, by the way."

"Selendrile." It took a while before I comprehended that it was his answer to me. _Selendrile_. _Hmmmm._

"So, Selendrile, you have your reasons for helping me?" Ha ha. I just didn't give up that easy.

"Yes." I could see the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. That's it? No explanations?

"And you wouldn't tell me?"

"No. Why would I?"

I didn't have a good come back to that. _Think, Alys! Think!_ "Because I wouldn't let you help if you didn't?" That was meant to be a statement but I was too unsure of it myself that it came out with a question mark.

"But, Alys," now the smirk was clearly etched on his face. "You don't really have a choice."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hours seemed to drag as we waited for daylight to shine through. Yes, we waited _patiently_ for morning, I couldn't sleep a wink even though I'm weary and stressed and freaked out. I guess my survival instincts got the better of me – which I think is normal when you're spending the night with a dragon staring at you every now and then.

As the first rays of the sun tore through the darkness, he stood up and began removing his clothes. I turned away; panic welling up in my chest, _what was he doing?_

"Hey, wha –?" but before I finished, he threw me his clothes then changed back to dragon form and soared up and away from our spot. _Oh_. I mentally slapped myself for getting all spooked up for no reason. _Silly me_. I folded his garments as neat as I could then placed it beside my pack.

I laid down the hay and pulled my cloak tighter around my body, the fire was almost gone now but so was the cold breath of the air. I'm suddenly aware of the fact that I'm alone again in the middle of freaking nowhere. Selendrile wouldn't have left me if I'd be in trouble, right? I mean, whatever his reasons are, he wants me to get back home so I guess he wouldn't let me get wolfed down by wolves here.

But then again, he's a d-r-a-g-o-n. And what do I know about dragons except they could gulp me down whole? Nein.

I strained my ears as I scanned the grounds, nothing stirred. Then my eyes fixed on the sky, the reds and yellows and oranges fighting with the grays and blacks for the right to invade heaven's canvas. _Wow, this camp out makes my poetic side come out._

Seconds later, I'm already fast asleep.

The smell of roasted meat woke my senses. I yawned and stretched my hands up.

"Dad," I mumbled, eyes still closed. ""What's cooking? It's not my birthday yet."

"Just pretend it is."

"That's silly!" I said, a smile forming on my face. Then the smile fades – that wasn't my father's voice!

I scrambled up, wiping the sleep from my eyes as I got used to the surroundings. By the looks of things, I figured it was 6 in the morning. Then I see someone roasting something on a spit, he had blond hair and lavender eyes.

Suddenly, all the events that transpired yesterday start rolling back to my head making me dizzy. This boy is not human. He will help me return home. His name is Selendrile. He's a golden dragon. He hasn't eaten me. Yet.

"Uh, sorry." That was all I could think of saying.

He hands me the barbecued-something, "Breakfast. I know you humans need to eat frequently to nourish your frail bodies."

_He really has to say that, huh? _Well, I can't debate with him about who's got the frailer body so I just let it slip. I'll be home again anyway. By then, it's goodbye self-conceited dragon! Or at least I hope so.

"What is this?" I'm not a picky eater really, but in this world, I can never tell what's edible from what looks edible but is really…inedible.

"Rabbit." Oh. Yeah, that's what they usually eat in movies or novels. But this is the first time I'll actually taste one.

Silence _again_ as he looks at me _again_. I'm guessing one of his hobbies is staring shamelessly; I sighed. His brows furrowed for an instant and then relaxed. _Awkward._

"Have you eaten?" I tried to make conversation, just for the heck of it.

"Yes." He said flatly. "I figured you wouldn't want to see me eating. You might lose your appetite."

I shuddered. Ugh, now I'm imagining him…ahhhh! Why did he have to say that? Why not just answer yes or no? I swallowed my food with difficulty, but I won't let him see how scared stiff I am.

Ok, change topic, Alys. "So, are we flying home now?" I tried to make my tone less…anxious.

"It's not that easy. We should know how you got here first."

"Why?"

"Because that's how it is done." He replied, irritation evident in his tone. It seems like he hated explaining things. Or perhaps he just didn't want to talk to a frail human like me.

I sighed. So much for conversation.

"We're going to the town outside this forest. You'd better wear this." he said as he threw me a brown and slightly crumpled peasant's dress. What's with the Medieval attire?

"What are we gonna do there? Crash a costume party?"

"No," he answered, looking slightly annoyed. "We're looking for a wizard."

**So how was it? Tell me, tell me, tell me! ;) I want to hear from YOU!**

**-raya**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY! This update really sucks and I wouldn't be surprised if you find it incomplete but the lazy bunny caught me! I had just escaped from her clutches (yes the lazy bunny's a girl) and to top it all, I'm now experiencing writer's block (=_=) But still a BIG THANK YOU to all readers, reviewers and everyone who knows this fanfic! \(^^)/ Hooray for y'all!**

**Chapter 5**

Living with a dragon? Going well so far since I'm still alive.

Going to an unknown place in Haven? Piece o' cake. Or it should be. So why is my heart going 'Super Bass'? Dunno.

"What'll I do if they blow my cover?" I asked him for the umpteenth time though I know he can't answer while in dragon form. He just looked at me, snorted and took to the air again. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

Let me give you a little recap on what happened before this:

So we're going to this quaint, little town called Wendburry to see if they had a wizard there who could maybe tell us how I got here and how I could return to the Other Side.

"If there are wizards, then there must be witches here, too. Right?" It just bothered me so I asked.

He stiffened for a moment then went on preparing our packs, "Yes, witches are present but they would be harder to find." He had his back to me so I couldn't see his expression but I heard an edge to his tone that I didn't hear when he told me about wizards, like he didn't want to talk about their female counterpart. _I wonder.._.

I had a feeling it would do no good to pester him now so I tucked away my questions about witches for later. Besides, I had a more bothersome problem to solve.

"Wouldn't it be more practical if we'd go there right now rather than tonight?"

This time he did look at me but not with a kind countenance, "I could only turn into other beasts from dusk to dawn. And people would get suspicious if they see a lone girl traveling in the forest."

Then he explained to me the scheme of things: how the humans here had a certain dislike for humans from the Other Side, and if they knew I was an Other Sider they'd hang me in the town square or chop my head off or burn me alive or tie me to a stake for a dragon to eat; how we would pretend to be cousins; and how I would not talk to anyone about anything that might arouse suspicion.

For short: I had to pretend I was from here. Not a silly, clueless Other Sider. Which was probably as easy as teaching my cat to swim with dogs peacefully.

He said more but I couldn't remember all of it for he was talking too fast and my mind was overloading.

So here I am, in the middle of Nowhere Forest (that's not the name of the forest ok? Oh, you knew? Sorry, just saying), watching the sun set and following the golden spot sailing on the sky to the said town. He was flying high enough to not be seen at once and low enough to hear me scream if anything bad happened.

I patted our packs gently making sure the rucksack he gave me wasn't 'holey'; it was medium-sized but not so heavy – containing only my bag which I had to hide so as not to arouse suspicion, an apple, a half loaf of bread, a change of clothes for us both (he burned my garments from home and I had to plead for him to spare my other stuff), and a purse filled with gold and silver coins. Don't ask me where he got that, he wouldn't tell me a thing but he assured me it was from his hoard. I guess dragons really were the rich guys here.

A sudden puff of air from behind me made me jump out of my skin. I shrieked and whirled around to see him looming over arrogantly, his eyes shining with laughter at my expense. He landed just behind me and I didn't even sense him. _Stupid, mind-boggling dragons_.

"What was that for?" I scowled at the dragon who seemed to be chuckling. But in the wink of an eye (and I mean that literally) there was only the human version looking at me like I was some kinda joke.

"Hmph!" I hmphed at him. I turned away and threw him the pack so he could get his clothes. Seconds later, he tapped me and gestured forward. I rolled my eyes and trudged on to the edge of the forest until we came to the gate of the village.

We approached the large, wooden gate and I called for anyone to open it. Then I heard croaky mutterings, like someone just woke up, and a burly man leaned over and looked me down.

"Oy! Was't ya shoutin'?" he questioned. I had obviously disturbed him from his peaceful snooze while on duty so he's all cranky now.

"Uh y-yes," I stammered out. What's _he_ doing? Why's he so silent now? "I'm very sorry to disturb you but I am lost – "

"Oh. Oh no no no," he cut in hurriedly. "ya dirn't disturb me! Nut at all! 'was just lookin' fer somethin' up here then ya comes and shouts and ya catch me unawares and…"

I guess he realized we caught him catnapping when he should've been on guard duty therefore acting like a kitty cat now when he was a full-grown lion ten seconds ago. "It's alright, sir. Everybody looks for something one time or another. I wouldn't tell anyone." I told him as upbeat as I can.

Then his face took on a grateful look, "Yes, well…welcume to Wendburry." He said timidly as the latch was raised and the gate opened. _That went well_.

We entered at once for fear of the guard changing his mind and I stared idiotically around me. I felt like I'm in a sort of Arthurian play minus the castles. I would have kept on staring if not for Selendrile's whisper, so close to me I could feel his warm breath.

"Don't stare. Act normal."

"I'm trying. I'm really trying." I muttered under my breath.

"Trying is not good enough."

I was about to retort but he led me through a door and we walked into a room full of people having their dinner. Too surprised and hesitant to speak, I let him lead me to a bar where a young girl was busy shouting orders to anyone who could hear and a man was filling up mugs with what looked like ale. The woman seemed to notice us, or rather notice Selendrile, and hurried towards us.

"May I help you with anything?" asked the girl, looking intently at him. She had a weird look on her face, then I realized – uh oh. Oh no. Oh no! She knows he's a dragon! Or at least she's figuring it out. I have to do something and fast! I put myself between them, hiding Selendrile from the woman's gaze as I could try. She frowned then regained her composure and smiled awkwardly at me.

I cleared my throat, "Hello. My cousin and I need…dinner. Yes, dinner. Please serve us right away."

The girl stared at me with a look of confusion. She was about to say something when Selendrile butt in.

"And we need a room to stay the night," he added, pushing me gently to his side.

"Yes, of course. I will tell my father. Please wait for a while, I will take you to your room shortly." She beamed at him and turned to talk to the man earlier who was still filling up mugs.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here! She's going to tell everyone about you." I whispered.

He didn't even look at me! Just kept on flashing that smile to the girl who also kept stealing glances at him while talking to her busy father. OH. Now I geddit. They were flirting schmirting with each other.

Well, then I don't have to worry about him. It's her I'm worrying about.

Poor girl.

**R&R! (*^*)d**


End file.
